


【国旻】有爱无类

by Katherine_Lizi



Category: kookmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Lizi/pseuds/Katherine_Lizi
Kudos: 21





	【国旻】有爱无类

朴智旻是B大舞蹈系顶梁柱，是B大人尽皆知的事。  
这位据说本该考上国内顶尖舞蹈学院的大神，却传说在艺考那天发了高烧耽误了考试，才屈尊考进了B大这所去年才开设舞蹈系，校园里充满了理工直男的工科大学。  
他进来的第一个学期就加入了这个学校在只会画工图、做高数的学生们的口中闻所未闻的舞蹈社团，转过年就带领同学们代表B大夺得了全国高校舞蹈大赛团体大奖和独舞金奖，B大舞蹈社顿时在B大乃至全国高校舞蹈团中声名鹊起，一时间这位神秘的朴学长成为了人们口中八卦的对象，关于他的传言穿的越来越奇怪越来越离谱。  
如果不是亲眼见到他的话，是绝对不会把他和想象中的高岭之花联系在一起的。  
朴智旻本人对这些传言倒颇为无奈，在现实中他也只是一个需要吃饭睡觉的普通人，走在街上和平常人并无二致。  
只是有两点是没错的，第一个，他当年确实是因为发烧迟到了而错过了去舞蹈学院的考试。  
第二个，也是最隐秘又劲爆的一个，朴智旻确实是个gay。  
现如今社会对gay这种生物的包容度已经非常高了，在思想开放的大学，两个男生手拉手逛街也并不会引起侧目或围观。只是在择偶和那个方面，以朴智旻为代表的少数群体，还是有些阻力的。  
那个就是......那个嘛。  
说朴智旻没人追，是他本人都不相信的。舞团刚开始声名大噪的时候，就有很多男男女女托他身边的熟人甚至自己亲自给他送礼物送花，个人SNS被传播得几乎成为了全校的资源，导致他吓得有几个星期连一个好友都没有申请通过。  
说起来也奇怪，朴智旻明明是个不缺少追求者的人，确对明确来追求他的人退避三舍。  
按照他的话说，他对所有正面示爱的情感都充满畏惧。心理学的朋友告诉他，这其实是一种很常见的情感障碍，与很多因素有关。  
“嗯......”朴智旻认真地听着朋友的解释，表情凝重地点了头，“那哥，你说我该怎么办呢？”  
“简单啊，”朋友放下手中的咖啡杯，“你说你只要解决生理需求就可以了，约火包不就是最简单的。”  
  
约pao，从一个堂堂未来心理医生口中说出来，朴智旻觉得真的是荒谬绝伦离谱至极。  
就在大二的上学期，朴智旻用了四个月的时间严肃地思考了同学口中提出的解决办法的可行性之后，终于在一个冬天的清晨，决定了实行的决心。  
原因是那天是他连续在清晨发现弄脏内裤的第四天。  
  
  
春。  
出暖花开，万物复苏，又到了朴智旻交配（划去 B大开学的新学期。  
“呀，智旻呢？”  
宿舍里，刚开学的几个男人互相打着招呼，才发现四人间里少了一个人。  
舍友金泰亨用下巴指指上方的用深色窗帘遮挡的严严实实的床铺，密不透风的小方块好像没有活物一样安静。  
“干嘛呢他？”  
“一回来东西还没收拾就跑床上拉上帘子，快一个小时了，凉也快凉透了。”  
“......？”  
  
朴智旻死也不想倒放寒假回老家的这段日子。  
朋友推荐的交友软件是同城搜索，回到老家的朴智旻刚下载完软件注册了信息，犹豫了几分钟把自己的真实照片按社区要求传到了个人信息，接着就扔下手机去看乡下奶奶了。到晚上临睡前习惯性的检查一下未读信息，软件里的小红点把朴智旻吓得差点把手机掉在地上。  
  
出来玩吧。  
我在xx你在哪？约吗？  
300怎么样  
你好漂亮，最近缺钱吗？  
约吗，有chang。  
哈喽在干嘛？  
这么近吗？你在哪，我去找你  
给你qian  
  
几个油腻男人配上骚包表情出现在手机拍屏幕上，把朴智旻着实恶心了一番，果然在智能手机普及的乡下，在这里定位约pao简直就是行为艺术。  
朴智旻赶紧关了位置定位，但心中仍是战战兢兢，又光速删除了自己发表的照片资料，生怕在这个低头不见抬头见的小镇上遇到什么“熟人”，导致他在之后的好几天都不敢出现在公共场合，遇到一个神色形迹可疑的男人拔腿就跑。  
妈的， 还是要找自己学校的，年轻干净还素质高。  
这样想着，朴智旻越发期待开学自己的计划。  
  
  
让朴智旻失望的是，再次打开交友软件选择交友范围之后，相片里的男孩子确实比在老家看到的年轻清爽了很多，但都是千篇一律的理工男模样，和平时在学校里看到的没什么区别。对于这样的男孩子，朴智旻是属实提不起什么兴趣的。  
他一遍一遍的在脑海中提醒自己，自己要找的不是脸不是脸，怎么不能找一个试试呢。  
“啊西朴智旻......”朴智旻在密不透风的黑暗床帘里不禁骂自己挑剔事又多。  
  
“智旻啊干嘛呢？”  
  
“！！！啊！卧槽！”  
  
金泰亨看朴智旻藏在床帘里待了两个小时了，怕真的凉透了还要给他收尸，就爬上架子拉开窗帘去看看他，没想到一对上眼睛就看到突然炸毛又把手机藏在背后的朴智旻。  
“你干嘛呢？”金泰亨问。  
“没......”朴智旻咽了口口水，“你看到我手机上的东西了吗？”  
“我看见个粑粑，快下来吃饭，老四带了麻辣烫回来，再不吃没了。”  
“哦，哦......”  
  
味同嚼蜡心猿意马地吃了几口麻辣烫，对舍友的扯皮谈天都置若罔闻的朴智旻，看着桌子上火红火红的麻辣烫汤底，暗暗叹了口气。  
自己可能是没有性生活的命了。  
朴智旻放弃了，他在心里告诉自己，不就是生理需求吗，自己不能搞定么，P站是吃白饭的么，为什么要找个活人呢，开房多费钱啊。  
朴智旻，你不是离开男人就活不了的那种贱货啊。  
“我决定了。”朴智旻自言自语。  
“决定什么？”金泰亨叼着一口藕片睁着大眼睛问他。  
“啊不是......”朴智旻发现自己说漏嘴了瞬间泄气，“这麻辣烫真好吃，我决定明天再去买点。”  
  
  
深夜熄灯后，朴智旻左思右想，登上了自己常去的那家色情网站搜索今天份的爱情动作片。  
他拿着iPad翻身下床鬼鬼祟祟地来到宿舍独卫，灯都没敢开，在黑暗中点开了今天推送的第一名GV。  
  
年下/青少年/旅馆  
  
很常见的主题，内容也是可以想见的千篇一律没什么花样，顶多就是多几个玩具或者受方给力一点流多一点水，换作平常的话朴智旻一定会划过去提不起兴趣，但是这次他鬼使神差地点了进去，因为标题展开后的简介中说，这是一对真正的、已经在一起五年了的情侣拍摄的。  
五年啊，朴智旻想，五年前自己好像还在为初次发现自己的性取向而苦恼呢。  
像是勾起了什么遥远的回忆一样，朴智旻嘴角微微勾了起来。  
是常见的日式单间拍摄场景，镜头从木制方桌拉到了一个白皙的脚背，然后是一只纤细的令男人垂涎的脚踝，白嫩的小腿，关节处是诱人的粉红色，从各种角度来说受方的条件确实称得上是极品，朴智旻也就明白了为什么这个片子能成为今日单日网站排行第一——是大部分gay的口味没有错了。  
一只白皙修长手在大腿及其内侧摩擦抚摸，灵活的指尖偶尔触碰一下被大腿挡住的、摄像机暂且拍摄不到的会阴——连那个地方的阴影都是诱人的深红色的，但手指对于那个地方的攫取却是是浅尝辄止，好像故意不给观众看自己在重要部位自慰一样，受方的眼神中还有另一种情感。  
好像在等着那唯一的一人，自己是为了那一人的采撷才存在的，独一无二的所属物。  
手慢慢摸上了腹部和嫩红的乳尖，由于手指上有润滑剂的关系，两只挺立的花苞沾上了晶莹，一个对乳头几乎占据半个屏幕的特写让朴智旻都不禁深呼吸了一口。  
片子的导演让观众看受方在镜头前自己玩自己的身体足足有十五分钟后，攻方才从镜头后出来。一开始他并没有屈身，仅从屏幕里看到的两条健硕修长的小腿也可以猜测攻方身高不矮。  
受一看到攻方出来，眼中的感情变得像蜜一样甜。他在地上半仰卧着，手中还慢慢撸动着下体。高清摄像头可以看到他大张的双腿中光洁无毛的下体，和已经完全扩张的，半开半阖的湿软的后穴。他抬头看着镜头外的恋人的脸，勾起嘴角笑了一下，把腿又张大了一些，邀请他过来。  
两人开始接吻，那是一个长长的吻。朴智旻从来没有在看片的时候浪费自己的宝贵时间去看两个自己并不认识的男人如何接吻。但是这次他第一次去观察接吻是怎样把双唇相覆，又是怎样把舌交缠在一起发出渍渍的水声。  
两人吻得很深，但这并不耽误他们在这期间已经进行了一次完整的指交，受方在攻的手指调教下数次被戳到肠道内的敏感点，在甜腻又淫荡的呻吟声中，受把浊白的精液射到了攻的小腹上。  
“哈......”朴智旻也快速地撸动着自己的下体，跟着视频里的受方一起急促地喘息。  
当攻把自己粗长的阴茎完全推入受体内的时候，伴着视频里的叫床声，朴智旻把精液射到了准备好的卫生纸上。  
朴智旻的鬓角微湿，他把纸团揉了揉丢进了垃圾桶，关上了视频。  
“呼......哈啊......”  
黑暗里的朴智旻还沉浸在秘密手淫过后的余韵当中。仰头靠在瓷砖墙上想让冰冷的温度传到自己的大脑让自己冷静下来，脑子里却全是视频里两人拥抱接吻的模样。  
五年。  
那与寻常性爱视频不同的，两人互相认证的，镌刻在骨子里的专属。  
朴智旻这个从来没有拥有过性生活的单身0真的不知道因爱而生的性到底与这干瘪无味的性欲有什么不同，伴随着脑海中几分钟前看到的情侣性爱视频一起产生的，还有从身体内部生长的，深处的性欲。  
他觉得身体里热热的，自从青春期初期后，他很久没有感受到这种感觉了。  
他需要性爱。  
朴智旻深深叹了一口气，揉着头发走出卫生间回到床上，重新打开了交友软件。

  
  
两天后。  
  
朴智旻怎么也不敢相信，自己现在和自己的约炮对象在酒店的房间里。  
“阿西朴智旻，你个笨蛋。”人是自己看的，房间也是自己开的，连澡都洗好了，如今这般田地属实是朴智旻一手造成的。再过十几分钟，朴智旻可能就要在这个房间里度过他人生中的第一次性爱经历了。  
对象是他只聊了两天的大学学弟。  
朴智旻皱着眉拍拍脑袋想认证里面装的到底是不是水。与卧房只有一墙之隔的卫生间与卧房恶趣味地用一层单面玻璃遮挡，今天约出的人倒是很礼貌地怕他不自在一样，从里面拉上了百叶窗帘，哗哗的淋浴声把朴智旻的心也浇得一团乱。  
话说那人实在是长得不错的，自己在软件上才划了没几下就发现了这个容貌出众的年轻男孩。朴智旻在反复闻讯了年龄与型号之后才确认这个叫JK的男孩确实是自己的同校同学。  
  
距离：0.12km  
  
嗬，可不就是学生宿舍园区的范围。  
  
那人口口声声保证自己的照片绝对是实名认证的真实，并提出视频聊天的意见却遭到朴智旻的拒绝。他实在是无法想象和一个自己完全不认识的男人视频连麦，讲的却是要亮枪相见的猥琐主体。  
太羞耻了，太羞耻了。  
朴智旻忍不住抱起了自己的脑袋，磕在图书馆的桌子上哐哐响。  
  
不如我们就这样见一面吧，很想看看学长。  
  
那边的人这样说道。  
  
  
“学长，我洗好了。”  
从浴室里走出来的男孩子身材高大，肌肉饱满匀称，半长的湿润卷发还滴着水，下面是一双大大的狗狗眼。  
啊，是自己喜欢的类型不错，甚至比照片上还要帅气一点。  
“啊......嗯。”朴智旻被看得脸都熟透了，低下头去看床单，活生生一个纯情少男。  
“噗，”那人低沉的嗓音很有磁性，白色的浴袍里透出的肌肤还挂着水珠，不急不慢地走到床边，“学长说自己是第一次，我还不相信呢，现在相信了。”  
那人一笑，“真纯情呢。”  
朴智旻的脸红到了脖子根。  
“那啥.....我......”朴智旻小声嘟囔。  
“我知道学长是第一次，会很温柔的，你放心。”  
撒谎，渣男。  
他妈的不是温不温柔疼不疼的问题啊，是气氛不对，完全不对了，真的像两个野基佬鸡奸一样。  
不是他想要的感觉。  
“不是，等......”  
朴智旻还没等说完，田柾国就吻上了他软热的嘴唇。  
  
“机械系，大一，田柾国，请多指教。”  
  
  
朴智旻觉得自己真是麻烦死了。  
被脱衣服要呜呜叫，被摸就像一只大虾一样蜷起来浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，最后的内裤一开始碰都不能碰，被田柾国哄着说了半天，朴智旻一咬牙自己脱了下来。  
浑身赤裸的朴智旻白花花地敞开在田柾国面前，他紧闭着眼睛转头不去看俯在自己身上的人。  
原来在别人面前全脱掉衣服是这种感觉吗？  
灼热的目光化为实实在在的实体在他的胸部、腹部、性器和大腿内侧游走，长期练舞而锻炼出的好看的薄薄的肌肉依附在骨骼上，柔顺又富有弹性。他皮肤白，在月光下像一尊大理石雕塑一样发着莹白的光。  
当然，这些在当晚的朴智旻眼里都是浮云，他捂着自己眼睛像个鸵鸟，把田柾国都逗笑了。  
“哥你看看自己，真的好美。”  
“你......你别看了......我害羞。”  
“哥让我把灯全关了，我想看也看不到啊。”身上的人轻笑，俯身含住朴智旻一边的通红的耳垂，身下人发出一声难耐的呜咽，“不然哥让我把灯打开？”  
“呜啊......不要！......别......”  
来自耳朵敏感带的触感如烟花一般冲向大脑和脊椎，朴智旻弓起躯干，长期练习舞蹈的柔韧身体让他像一只月光下的天鹅一样美丽。  
田柾国的呼吸又沉重了一些，仔仔细细地吻过了朴智旻细腻的脖颈，还不忘用舌撩拨那处炙热跳动的大动脉，一路将水渍带到了胸前，朴智旻想到了那晚看的性爱视频里那乳尖的特写。  
整颗娇嫩的粉色乳头被含进口腔被舌尖灵活地逗弄，“嗯啊......不要......”，朴智旻越拒绝，胸前却往田柾国嘴里挺，得到的是更放肆的舔舐。  
“学长很骚嘛。”  
“不是......”朴智旻红肿的眼睛含着泪，双手抓住身下白色的床单，只是被玩弄乳头便带来的巨大的快感让朴智旻逐渐不能自拔，也渐渐对接下来要继续进行的事情越发恐惧。  
“学长这里从来没有用过吗？真的好干净，好紧。”  
当被掰开双腿完全被那人制在身下的时候，朴智旻油然而生一种再也无法回头的绝望。身体最私密的部位被陌生人肆意打量着，指腹触碰的一瞬间，从未开发过的小穴猛地收缩，朴智旻从嗓子里挤出一声呜咽。  
“学长你看，很干净，很可爱。”  
“不要了......你快点......”  
让朴智旻更加感到未知的恐惧的是，自己的身体无比饥渴地渴望着进一步的发展。陌生的接触带来的空前的刺激，朴智旻刚刚在田柾国手中释放过一次的性器再一次在田柾国抚摸后穴的时候挺立了起来。  
“学长稍微忍耐一点，不做好扩张就做会痛的。”  
妈的，你到底草过几个小男孩。  
换作平常，朴智旻肯定会不屑地翻白眼，但是此时此刻朴智旻的身子全部掌握在田柾国手里，现在除了在他的抚摸下颤抖，朴智旻什么都做不了。  
冰凉的润滑液作用下，一根手指插入了紧致的后穴，朴智旻紧咬着唇浑身颤抖，脸都白了。田柾国看了连忙安抚，“别咬了别咬了，痛就喊出来，咬出血了都。”  
“你快点啊呜呜呜......很疼呜呜......”  
田柾国也有点慌，一边说着让朴智旻放松一边让他别咬嘴唇。  
“哥的嘴唇很好看，咬出血来多可惜。”  
事前扩张艰难地进行了十几分钟，终于在田柾国放进三根手指的时候，朴智旻后穴的状态才好了一些。  
朴智旻看着田柾国脱下内裤后弹出的巨大的一根，在黑暗里睁圆了眼睛。  
“诶诶学长别.....你跑什么？”  
被田柾国捉回怀里的朴智旻泪水终于决堤，抽抽噎噎地说，“不要了好不好这次不要了，我害怕......你的太大了......”  
“我会轻一点，我发誓。”  
“不是啊他妈的这不是疼不疼的问题！”朴智旻终于忍不住喊，“我觉得这不对啊......直接这样做的话......很奇怪啊......”  
黑暗中，田柾国皱起了眉头，  
“学长是觉得，我不配和你上床是吗？”  
亮亮的狗狗的在黑暗中随着低下去的脑袋被小卷发遮住失去了亮盈盈的光点，朴智旻心里一团乱麻，往后退了退，“不是配不配......是我觉得还没到那种地步......”  
瞧你说的漂亮话，朴智旻。  
“学长觉得要发展到什么地步呢。”  
什么地步？朴智旻想，不过是约炮，需要发展什么？  
“我不知道......”  
“那还不是怕疼。”  
说完，田柾国又吻了下去，与上次不同的是，这次的吻轻柔又绵长，带着哄骗性质又像是试探地轻啄。田柾国慢慢引导朴智旻伸出舌尖，吮吸着对方敏感的舌根，舔舐过口腔里的每一寸角落。  
“嗯......”  
“学长又怎么知道，我是不是真的很喜欢你。”  
“......嗯？”  
朴智旻模糊的发问，随着湿热的吻，朴智旻感到全身的血流加快，身体里缓缓淌出了情动的炙热......  
他流水了。  
  
  
“啊......哈啊田柾国你骗子.....骗人......哈......”  
田柾国的性器全部埋进朴智旻身体的时候，他除了浑身的同感没有任何别的感觉，下身像被撑得失去弹性好像下一秒就要被撕裂。  
“忍一下......”田柾国也不好过，粗长的性器卡在穴口被紧致的肠肉牢牢吸附让他差一点缴枪投降。  
“呜啊田柾国你出去！很痛啊呜呜呜......”  
还没等到朴智旻喊完最后一个音，身上不要命的男人就开始挺动起健壮的腰身，把那根粗长的性器在朴智旻体内来回捅动。  
“哈啊.......田柾国你.......你住手......”朴智旻真的感觉自己想砧板上待宰的鱼肉任凭田柾国摆弄，田柾国喘着气说，“等等让我找到......找到你就舒服了......”  
朴智旻再也不相信田柾国说的什么屁话，蹬着腿想要逃离却被他牢牢制住，妈的明明是成天泡馆的理工男却一身腱子肉，自己被制得一点都动弹不得。  
“草你妈呜呜呜......”朴智旻不顾形象地哭骂毫不顶用，下体撕裂般的疼痛逐渐褪去，肠道更深处的酥麻的触感逐渐占据了大脑皮层感觉的主导权。  
朴智旻的声音变了。  
从一开始痛苦的哭喊变成了难耐的呻吟，田柾国太阳穴青筋暴起，一只手大力揉搓着朴智旻的臀瓣，让朴智旻惊呼着忍不住把后穴收得更紧。  
“学长别叫了，我会投降的。”  
被插得双眼眼泪迷离的朴智旻似懂非懂地看着田柾国眨眨眼睛，红肿的眼睛像桃子一样又红又润，田柾国心里暗喊一声操，弯腰在朴智旻敏感的耳朵里吹气，在朴智旻的颤抖中沉声说，  
  
“如果你想要我再久一点的话。”  
  
“......啊——-！”  
  
话音刚落，挺动的下身略过一处微小的凸起让朴智旻整个人都酥软了下来，田柾国一挑眉，再一次找好角度，冲着那一点狠狠撞去。  
“呜啊......啊......啊......嗯啊......不要......田......”  
七零八碎的语言和分泌的来不及咽下的唾液从朴智旻嘴里流出，色情地留到床单渗出一片深色痕迹，小腹传来的剧烈的快感让朴智旻的五脏六腑都蜷缩了起来。肠道里被田柾国找到的G点被他用粗长的性器反复研磨。朴智旻捂住肚子流着泪说，“轻一点......啊......嗯啊......”  
田柾国发狠了，大力地虐待脆弱的敏感点，朴智旻的哀求最后都化成了淫荡的叫床声，融化在体液和一室炙热的旖旎。  
直到下半夜。  
  
  
朴智旻最后被操得连哭喊的力气都没有了，被田柾国抱去清洗的时候就在浴缸里睡着了，直到第二天中午醒来，田柾国已经离开了房间。  
费了九牛二虎之力从凌乱的床上爬起来的朴智旻环顾四周散落一地的避孕套，抓了抓头毛。  
“嘶啊——”下体被撕裂的痛感历历犹新，朴智旻努力回忆昨晚那人的模样，却只能在大脑里想出一只大号马尔济斯。  
“就当是被狗日了。”朴智旻这样对自己说。  
  
  
之后朴智旻再也没用过那个软件，那晚的回忆他尽量不去想，虽然是痛，但更多的是从未体验过的舒适和快感。  
一切本没有什么错误，是一次虽然有些波折但在田柾国的努力下近乎完美的约炮。  
正是这样，朴智旻却越感觉到害怕。  
性和爱原来是这样的吗。  
换作几个月前的朴智旻绝对认为没有建立在爱情上的性爱叫做交配，交配是动物的行为，人类是爱，爱情才会有性。  
田柾国的出现打乱了一切。  
他甚至给了朴智旻性瘾。  
被他开发过的身体好像被操开了一样，开始不满足于简单的手淫，后穴的感觉越发空虚，渴望被填满。  
这样的现象出现了近一个月之后，朴智旻才逐渐忍耐住，恢复到了之前几乎禁欲的状态。  
  
  
  
  
所有的平静在那晚的聚餐上被打乱。  
朴智旻死也不敢相信此时此刻坐在酒桌前和朋友摇色子喝酒的男人是一个月前和自己上过床的JK，今天的聚会是朋友圈的简单饭局，朋友又带朋友的朋友，十几个人在学校里的露天酒吧里可以喝到后半夜，只因田柾国的到来而使朴智旻的心情瞬间拉起警报。  
田柾国还没有落座就看到了朴智旻，短暂的尴尬相视之后，田柾国的朋友问，“诶柾国，你和朴部长认识？”  
田柾国一笑，“认识，熟人。”  
朴智旻低下头，耳朵又红了。  
一整晚，朴智旻连他们喝了什么酒都没注意，只想逃离这个地方。田柾国倒是毫不在意地和几个朋友喝酒玩游戏，他的那头长发剪短了，顺滑的头发乖乖的垂下，比之前的流浪狗造型倒是清爽了很多。  
怀着最后一丝希望地亮起屏幕再次点开那个好久没动的软件，联系人名单跃然入眼。  
  
JK：0.00km  
  
朴智旻深吸一口气。  
“我去趟厕所。”  
  
朴智旻对着厕所的镜子冲了一把脸，撑在洗手台让自己冷静下来想一个合理的理由让自己逃走。突然厕所的门被打开，朴智旻还没看清来人是谁就被酒精味熏得迷糊了。  
他被高大的身影推到厕所的角落禁锢在一处，一只有力的手抬起他的下巴就被给予了一个浓烈的吻。  
朴智旻想都不想来人是谁，就一拳不轻不重地打在了那人前胸，换来那人一声轻轻的闷哼。  
  
“是觉得和我上过一次床我就是那种随便都能操的人吗？”  
“你为什么要出现在这啊......”  
“田柾国，你好过分，你不喜欢我为什么还要和我上床？”  
“为什么上完床之后再也不联系我了......”  
“我这么让你讨厌吗？”  
  
一连串的疑问把田柾国问得愣在原地，好久才张口，“不是......不是哥你不满意我吗？把你弄哭了好几次，从来没见过比你还爱哭的男孩子......”  
“你见过几个？！”  
“没！只有你一个！”田柾国正色道。  
“骗人，那么熟练。”  
田柾国失笑，“不是，哥也算是看过很多片的人，怎么一点也不开窍呢。”  
  
“喜欢哥，从很久之前就喜欢了。”  
“可是哥从来不看我送的花里的卡片，你的比赛现场人太多了，你也根本不能注意到我。”  
“在我想着‘放弃吧永远追不到了’的时候，竟然在那里看到了哥。”  
“你是上天给我最大最豪华的惊喜。”  
  
朴智旻愣愣地看着田柾国，很久才问，“真的吗？”  
田柾国轻吻朴智旻的额头，“你不是想要有爱的性吗？你觉得那晚，我给你的爱还不够多吗？”  
  
  
  
酒局里田柾国那伙子人等田柾国放水等了十分钟了，然后竟然看到了田柾国和朴智旻同时从厕所回来。其中一个还不住打趣道，“哟俩人背着我们偷偷摸摸干啥去啦。”  
朴智旻闻言把头低得更低，田柾国握住朴智旻的手在众人面前晃了晃。  
“谈恋爱去了。”  
  
“哦~——”  
一桌人恍然大悟地开始互相嘀咕，  
“9999999”  
“我说刚开始那俩人怎么那么别扭呢，感情是我们在这碍着人家了。”  
“卧槽什么时候在一起的啊，哥们儿我屁都不知道。”  
“靠，朴部长名草有主了让学校多少闺女心碎啊。”  
“还不知道柾国喜欢男人欸。”  
“gay都找到对象了我什么时候脱单啊，欸。”  
  
田柾国丝毫不脸红地拉着朴智旻的手坐在自己旁边，一边的同学识相地往外移了一个座位，两人的手还在桌子底下紧紧相扣。  
“刚才到哪了，大胖，该你出牌了。”  
一桌子人从原来的八卦中重新回到游戏里。  
  
“怎么样，谈恋爱的感觉？”田柾国轻声在朴智旻耳边说。  
朴智旻看了看桌下两人紧扣的双手，感觉到略微湿滑的汗液和对方炙热的掌心。  
如果是这样的话，感觉还不赖。  
只是再也不会是0.00了。

  
END


End file.
